Paige Krasikeva
Paige Krasikeva is a minor character who appeared in Season 3 of Teen Wolf. Though she only appeared in the flashbacks in Visionary, her life and death has had a significant part in the history of Beacon Hills. She was a sophomore at Beacon Hills High School in the early 2000s when she first met Derek Hale, who was then fifteen and a star player on the basketball team. Though he was a popular jock and she was a quiet, shy cellist in the school orchestra, the two eventually fell in love with each other and developed a romantic relationship. After being given the Bite without her consent by Ennis, an Alpha Werewolf, Paige began to reject the transformation and was brought into the root cellar of the Nemeton, where she begged Derek to kill her and end her suffering. Derek was devastated, but complied with her wish, unknowingly performing a virgin sacrifice that gave the mystical tree a spark of power that it had not had in years. It can be said that Paige's death was one of the catalysts for the events of Season 3A, as it was the power of her sacrifice that allowed Jennifer Blake to enact her plan to kill the Alpha Pack. Early Life Almost nothing is known about Paige's early life. However, she did mention that she had seen several things that no one could explain to her, indicating that she had been exposed to the supernatural even before meeting and beginning a relationship with Derek Hale. Throughout Teen Wolf Paige made her first and only physical appearance in the flashbacks in Season 3A's Visionary, which were told from Peter Hale's perspective in order to explain to Cora Hale and Stiles Stilinski how Derek Hale's eyes turned blue when he was still a Beta. where she was seen practicing playing her cello in Beacon Hills High School's band room. However, she was quickly interrupted and distracted by the sound of rowdy boys playing with a basketball in the hallway outside the room. When she went out to request that they leave, she ran into the then fifteen-year-old Derek with his friends and told them that, last time she checked, basketball was played in the gym. Derek smirked and told her that they could play basketball wherever they had a basketball before offering to leave if she could steal the basketball from him. Though Paige attempted to do just that, Derek was too fast for her, and she eventually left in frustration and embarrassment. Feeling bad about how he treated her, Derek approached her in the music room and apologized before asking for her name. Paige retorted that she would only tell him her name if he could play one instrument in the room. Derek looked around the room at the various clarinets, horns, and percussion instruments, eventually settling on a triangle, which he briefly played with a smirk on his face. Embarrassed once again, Paige reluctantly told him her name, but when Derek tried to introduce himself, she cut him off and stated that she already knew his name. Despite their rocky first meeting, the two eventually fell in love and began a romantic relationship, with Derek visiting her daily in the band room. One day, he asked her if he was distracting her, but Paige claimed to have laser-like focus, a claim that was eventually proven untrue when he began kissing her neck. Though Paige jokingly said that she hated him, Derek insisted that she loved him, which she didn't deny. They would also meet at the Abandoned Distillery outside of town to make out and be alone, where, one night, Paige admitted that she was afraid that the only reason Derek liked her was because she didn't initially like him. Derek assured her that this wasn't the case, but after a moment, he caught a faint scent of blood nearby before hearing footsteps approaching them and insisted that they needed to leave, even despite Paige's protests that she didn't hear anything. What Derek was sensing was the torture and death of one of the Beta werewolves in Ennis's pack the previous night, and the summit of four different werewolf packs-- Ennis', Kali's, Deucalion's, and Derek's own pack, which was led by his mother Talia, assisted by his older sister Laura. At school the next day, Derek was visited by a younger-version of his uncle Peter, who commented on how perfect Derek and Paige were for each other before suggesting that their relationship would end badly whenever Paige learned that Derek was a werewolf. Though Derek insisted that this wouldn't happen, Peter argued that it always happened before hinting that there was a way to prevent this-- by turning Paige into a werewolf. Over the next few days, Peter continued to make his case, reminding Derek that there were more Alphas currently in Beacon Hills than there had ever been before and that Talia wouldn't be willing to do it herself. He insisted that giving Paige the Bite would ensure that she would stay young and beautiful and would also allow her to protect herself. Derek eventually was convinced by Peter to go through with this plan, and allowed his uncle to enlist Ennis, who had recently lost a Beta and who needed to fill the hole in his ranks, to give her the Bite before luring Paige to the school with a note. However, upon hearing Paige's terrified screams for help, he lost his nerve and attempted to fight Ennis, despite only being a teenage Beta against a humongous and powerful Alpha. Derek's actions proved to be fruitless, because Ennis had already bitten Paige when Derek intervened, and she was desperately trying to crawl away. Derek, at a loss for what to do, brought Paige to the root cellar of the Nemeton where he had hidden several days earlier after being confronted by Hunters in the Beacon Hills Preserve. When Peter arrived shortly afterward, he pointed out the fact that Paige was expelling black fluid from her mouth and nose and asked him what was happening to her. It was eventually revealed that she was rejecting the Bite, and Derek, not knowing what else to do for her, stayed with her and periodically took her pain to try to help her. It was then that she revealed that she always knew that Derek was different due to his strange mannerisms and the multiple instances of witnessing supernatural events in town. Derek was shocked that Paige knew all this and liked him anyway, but Paige insisted that she loved him. Derek tried to take her pain again, but it ultimately flowed back into her of its own accord. Paige, realizing that she was dying, begged Derek to end her life, and though it was obvious that Derek didn't want to go through with it, he snapped her spine on the roots of the Nemeton to end her suffering, not realizing the significance of this act. Because Derek took an innocent human life (despite it being for a good reason), his golden glowing Beta eyes turned bright blue. In The Overlooked, Jennifer Blake informed Derek that the reason why she survived Kali's attack when the Alpha killed her pack to join Deucalion's Alpha Pack was because of the spark of power the Nemeton gained when Derek unknowingly sacrificed Paige, a virgin, on the roots of the tree stump. This power allowed her to stay alive long enough to be found by the police and ultimately allowed her to return to Beacon Hills to finally end the Alpha Pack for good, making Paige's death one of the catalysts that allowed their final battle to happen. Personality Paige was shown to be a sweet and loyal young girl, though she had no difficulty standing up for herself against others who were giving her trouble. She was very much in love with her boyfriend at the time, Derek Hale, and was aware of the supernatural goings-on in her town, though she kept this knowledge to herself. She also seemed to love music, and devoted herself to playing her cello every day. Physical Appearance Paige was a young girl of fifteen or sixteen, with pale white skin, brown wavy hair, and brown eyes. She had a small mole under her eye, and dressed in the casual clothing typical of the early 2000s, with baggy jeans and sweaters. Powers and Abilities Paige was a human, and thus had no supernatural powers to speak of. She was a highly-skilled cellist, and was capable of playing difficult songs such as Ave Maria. Weaknesses Paige was a human, and as a result, she was vulnerable to illness, injury, and death. She was also shown to have rejected the Bite of an Alpha Werewolf, making her one of the only bitten humans to have not survived it. Equipment *Cello Etymology *'Paige': Paige is a unisex Old French name of Latin origin, which was derived from the Byzantine Págius, meaning "young boy," "helper," or "mate of young nobles." In its feminine form, it means "young child" or "young helper." A page in medieval households was usually a young boy whose service was the first step in his training as a knight, and its use may possibly indicate an ancestor who attained that status. *'Krasikeva': Krasikeva, like the name Stilinski, appears to be a made-up surname. It includes the Slavic elements krasi, meaning "resurrect" or "initiate," and keva, meaning "gentle," "beautiful," or "precious." These meanings are interesting with regards to the character Paige Krasikeva, as she was both gentle and beautiful, and it was her death that essentially resurrected the Nemeton. Additionally, -eva is a suffix for many patronymic surnames with regards to females, particularly Russians and Bulgarians, suggesting that Paige could possibly be a descendant of immigrants from one of the Slavic countries. Trivia *Paige was technically Derek Hale's first kill, although he did it to end her suffering rather than out of a desire to murder her. Regardless, it was her death that caused his Werewolf eyes to turn from gold to blue. *Paige was an accomplished cellist, and had learned to play Ave Maria prior to her death. *Had Paige successfully turned into a Werewolf, she likely would have ultimately been killed by Ennis as his initiation into the Alpha Pack. Gallery 3x08_Paige_and_Derek_at_distillery.png 3x08_Paige_at_lunch.png 3x08_Paige_playing_Cello.jpg 3x08_Paige_dying.jpeg Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humans Category:Beacon Hills High School Students